<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So, we're going to Mandalore. by GraceEliz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024601">So, we're going to Mandalore.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz'>GraceEliz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cody's PowerPoints, Crack, Gen, Humour, Minor Obi-Wan Kenobi/Satine Kryze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceEliz/pseuds/GraceEliz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>No, using your best Shiny-eyes is not going to make me want to let you keep the nat-born kids from Mandalore. Neither will I be bribed into talking about the General and the Duchess. Anakin, Ahsoka, I expect you to be on your absolute best behaviour. Understood?<br/>Don't "yes dad" me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>212th Attack Battalion &amp; CC-2224 | Cody, CC-2224 | Cody &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>141</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>New SW Canon Server Works</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So, we're going to Mandalore.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the Discord.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahem. Everyone, sit down and shut up. Anakin, I mean you. Hush. General, the lights, please. Thank you. </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Our next mission is to Mandalore. This means that, once again, I have to give you this slideshow. An important beginning is this one:</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>I don't want to hear any complaints about being in the 501st: you are all in this army, and I am your Marshall Commander. Now, before the actual plan, let's go over the basics again.</p><p>It may be that the Generals think something is a good idea, but you need to use your own brains, if you have one racketing around inside those buckets. We do not need you hitching up with locals, stealing small children, or leaving important things behind you. Yes, Wooley, I know that Gregor has a girlfriend, but she lives on Coruscant now. Not with us. Generals, do not sneak away for snogging sessions with politicians. Ahsoka, Rex, stop laughing at them.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Am I clear? No bringing anyone back to the ship. Let's go over some things about Mandalore.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Do you see where it says "don't get into fights"? This includes sparring, defending your General's honour - no, Wooley, put your hand down. If I hear one more incidence of you throwing hands because someone says something unsavoury about the General, you are sleeping with Gregor. Don't get adopted or adopt anyone else. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Now. This is very important. You have to find your commanding officer. What are you going to do? That's right. Any breaches of etiquette will result in me sending you to Commander Fox for lessons about it, are we clear? Repeat: I will not breach etiquette. Anakin, Ahsoka, what won't you do? Good. General Kenobi, this means you. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>A few additions to this: the fact you're basically indestructible isn't a challenge. If you get bitten by a bug, tell your medic. The list of the Generals' allergies is on your pads. Read it before we embark. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Loud means "if your vod can hear it through his bucket without the sound blocker on". Gregor, stop letting them have midnight snacks. Just stop, okay? </p><p>Right then! This here is the Duchess. She is very posh. You are not. Be on your absolute best behaviour, do as she asks you, say please and thank you. If you breach etiquette, I will send you to Fox. Any questions?</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Wooley, put your hand down. Anakin, no. </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Is there anything else? </p><p>If you have to ask whether too many blankets is a bunker, I think it's too late. Don't steal your brother's blankets.</p><p>No, tihaar cannot be drunk on the job. </p><p>General, no. No drinking on the job. </p><p>Anakin, if I catch you sneaking off to see Senator Amidala one more flipping time - </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>